The General's Daughter
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 14. The geeks get angry.


**Title: **The General's Daughter

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **no specific ones.

**Season: ** 10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Companion to '_Jailbreak'. _Some language, innuendo.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **This is fourteenth in a series of same universe vignettes.

**Please let me know what you think….It's how I improve and it keeps me writing!! Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her borrowed lab, Sam Carter sighed in annoyance. She was on special assignment at Area 51 working on a crucial super-weapon. The thing was that Jack was here too assessing department projects and the staff. He was whipping the base into a nervous frenzy with long briefings and exacting demands.

What the hell did they expect? He was in charge of keeping things running smoothly, effectively, and efficiently. Of course the man would be dead serious about every little detail. He had a lot of bases to cover with all the departments under his control; the SGC (a job in itself) included. Not to mention all the lives that could potentially depend on the work done here.

She could understand why he had no tolerance for excuses or absentminded scientists missing crucial appointments, wasting his time.

The fact that this stuff bored him to tears didn't help things either.

His rather scathing and gruff demeanor was completely unsurprising, at least to Sam, after a week of evaluating. He had started out rather resignedly, but made an effort to be friendly. Now she was frankly amazed nobody was crying yet.

Meanwhile Sam was stuck dealing with the fallout, scientists bitching left and right. Though if any of them knew she was married to him, she doubted they would say what they were currently saying anywhere near her vicinity.

She might have been miffed with Jack but why even bother? She knew exactly who he was. Despite the residual aggravation, she wouldn't want him any other way. She loved the way he could infuriate her and trigger a flood of affection at the same time. He was a conundrum. Her conundrum.

Dr. Frank Grainger gave a loud grunt of frustration, snapping Sam back to the heated discussion flying around the room. "That man is a fucking bastard! What the hell is his problem?"

Dr. Elaine Fischer nodded emphatically. "He is one heartless SOB. I don't really understand why all of these meetings are necessary. I have too much work to do to keep dropping everything to do his power hungry bidding."

The third scientist, Major Tim Morris nodded. "I don't know how anyone stands the guy. Let alone how he was placed in such a position of diplomacy and power!"

Grainger snorted. "Diplomat! The man has the people skills of a cannibal!"

Sam bit her lip hard to keep from laughing.

Morris kicked at the desk. "To paraphrase, he told me if I had problems getting myself to meetings on time maybe I should be demoted for being, and I quote, re-_tardy_."

Sam did snort audibly that time, feeling slightly guilty for doing so.

Jack and his special brand of wit. Gotta love it.

The three turned to her and glared. Elaine spoke up. "What do you think, Sam?"

She looked over at them with a smile. "I love his hair."

Morris looked incensed and shocked. "You what?"

Sam glanced at him. "I said I love his hair."

Morris looked confused. "Why?"

"It's all...silvery...and ruffled..." //Oh yeah. Too much time with Jack. //

Elaine glared at her, obviously not amused. "You're very strange. The General is impossibly rude." She said 'General' with a derisive sneer. "I feel sorry for his wife. Can you imagine being married to that thing?"

It was then Sam noticed Jack, in his dress blues, leaning in the doorway behind their backs. He shook his head slightly, looking amused, telling her not to alert them.

God. He was pure evil.

Morris growled. "Sam how did you work with the man for eight years?"

Sam smiled, remaining silent. //With a lot of cold showers...//

Grainger looked nonplussed. "What's your secret?"

Sam leaned in, as the others followed her lead moving closer to her. She looked around secretively. "Cake." She nodded knowingly.

She saw Jack's grin increase at that.

Morris snorted. "He's a snake. A slimy, slippery politician. That guy would probably order people around for the hell of it and take pleasure in making people bend to his will. That sadistic fuck. Personally I'm glad to see him go. May I never see that worthless schmuck ever again."

Jack caught her eye with a wicked twinkle, telling Sam to play along. She nodded ever so slightly in answer.

"Colonel!" The loud, demanding bark froze all three of the others.

"Sir?"

"On your feet, Carter!"

Yep. Evil.

The others were looking rather scared. Sam was holding onto every shred of her control as she saw Maj. Morris at attention in between the two doctors, who were glancing nervously at each other, wondering exactly how much he'd heard.

"Yes Sir!"

She almost felt bad.

"Move your six over here!" The cold, sharp bark would have made a seasoned soldier quake in their boots.

She moved, standing before him at rigid attention, trying not to smile at the boyish twinkle in his eyes. Of course, the three in the lab with them didn't know him well enough to see it.

"I _order_ you to have dinner with me Colonel."

The three gasped in stunned disbelief. More so when Sam saluted. "Sir, yes Sir!"

Grainger sputtered in a fury. "How dare you!"

Jack smiled easily. "So…not allowed to eat with my wife?"

Jack and he both just looked at each other.

Elaine and Grainger, though blushing bright red, slowly and grudgingly saw the underlying humor.

Morris was just totally horrified. His superior officer and his wife, another superior officer, had just heard him being way beyond insubordinate. He really liked his job. Shit.

Jack just yawned lazily. "See you guys around. Sam and I have an engagement to fulfill. Grainger, maybe you could help me with my people skills later?" He smirked.

The pair never saw the scarlet bloom across all of their features when they realized he'd heard pretty much everything.

"Crap."

Elaine heaved a breath. "You said it, Morris."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night..._

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam as they finally deplaned back in DC. Jack was back to stay, business finally concluded at Area 51. Sam was here for only a few days before returning.

He was obligated to attend a large dinner party thrown by one of the suits connected to the IOA. When he told Sam about it she heard a note of tired aggravation, so she decided to request leave and watch his six. Which was hardly a privation...he had a damn fine six for watching.

He had kissed her like a starving man when she told him she was coming to DC with him for a couple days.

They finally arrived back at their house ordering a pizza and settling stretched on the couch together. Sam rested her head on his right arm, his left holding her tightly at the waist. She put her hand over his and wiggled in closer to his warmth so her back was against his front. He dropped a kiss in her hair and then rested his cheek in it.

"That was mean of you, O'Neill."

"Kissin' you?" His voice was deliberately obtuse.

She tried to sound severe. "No. Messing with those poor unsuspecting 51-ers who have no experience with your evil, _evil_, sense of humor."

He just snorted. "You liked it and you know it. It's one of the many reasons I adore you." She felt a smile against her hair as he continued. "You're just better at the stealthy and subtle evil than I am." He tangled a leg in hers. "Not many people know the real reason Danny was purple and glow-in-the-dark for a week after that one swampy planet. " He snickered. "But I do."

Sam had to laugh. "Great minds, huh?"

"Yes you are." He pulled her even nearer if that were possible, both their eyes falling shut at the closeness. Neither of them was aware when the muttering pizza guy came and went, both contentedly entwined and unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next evening..._

Sam straightened her uniform jacket as they arrive at Senator Adams' lush mansion. Jack looked a little unhappy, but he gave her a small smile as they reached the door.

They stepped into the hallway and through to the doorway leading to a huge living room containing at least fifty people.

"Ugh…here we go. Try not to get drooled on."

Sam stifled a giggle. "Jack."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. Then sighed as Woolsey and who they assumed was his wife made their way over.

"General! How nice to see you again."

Jack looked at him. "Yes, well, no chance of dying this time is there."

Woolsey ignored him and cleared his throat. "This is my wife Susan. Susan this is General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Col. Samantha Carter."

They all exchanged nods. "Please call me Susie."

"Colonel. I must say I had no idea you'd be joining us tonight. Here on business?" Woolsey said curiously.

Sam smiled. "Nope, all pleasure this time, Woolsey."

Jack gave her a muted leer behind the balding man's back.

Woolsey looked a little confused. "Ah, I see." He cleared his throat.

Sam looked at Jack. "I'm here to visit my husband."

He smiled in surprise. "That's wonderful, Colonel. I didn't even know you were married."

She just nodded.

He turned to Jack. "May I have a word, General?"

Jack looked at Carter who shrugged slightly. He sighed. "Sure."

They walked off, leaving Sam with Woolsey's wife.

Susan smiled genuinely at Sam. "Do you work with the General?"

Sam nodded. "I did work with him for eight years at the same base."

She smiled at the colonel. "You two must be pretty close."

Carter laughed. "Yes we are."

Susie looked around curiously. "Did your husband come tonight?"

Sam nodded affirmatively.

"Really? Where?"

Sam pointed over to where Woolsey was conferring with Jack.

The pretty brunette began to laugh. "Lucky you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out Sam was seated in between Susie and Jack at the long table. Jack was looking a little ruffled. He'd been put next to a woman who'd been blatantly flirting all evening. Jack had been employing a tactic which involved pretending not to notice.

She'd slid her arm around his waist and tried to slip it in his back pocket before he realized his feigned ignorance wasn't going to put her off.

Now he was just fidgeting uncomfortably. He was also pretty ticked having made it clear to her that he was happily married. He wondered just what about political functions, maybe politics in general that fucked with people's moral compasses. Maybe it had to do with magnets.

After decades in the military and special ops he was hardly an innocent. He'd pretty much seen humanity at its worst. But he'd clung to his sense of honor tightly, anchoring himself on the right side of a line he'd had to toe and even cross far too many times.

He'd never behave the way he'd seen many do at these functions.

He still just couldn't quite accept the hypocritical refusal to accept a 'no' when it was given in a supposedly civilized and polite society. No matter how expected it might be. Duplicitous, elitist pricks.

He leaned into Sam to murmur in her ear. Her face twitched minimally and she turned, their cheeks rubbing together, to whisper back in his.

The black-haired woman glared for an instant before a false smile reappeared.

Neither noticed. Sam's eyes had slowly lowered shut. She trapped a corner of her lower lip between her teeth, almost shivering, as the faint traces of stubble dragged across her skin; his warm and deliciously husky voice in her ear.

They reluctantly drew apart after a few seconds, knowing this wasn't the time or the place.

When Sam returned to her soup, Susie turned to her with a friendly and teasing smile. "Whoa…I could really use a cigarette…"

Sam turned a little pink. "Oh boy. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack guided her out the door after dinner into the dimly lit garden. People were standing in small groups, talking and drinking glasses of wine and other assorted beverages. They just strolled away along the perimeter of the high stone wall surrounding the estate, leaving the crowd behind them.

"Ah, so close to freedom."

Sam chuckled. "And yet, so far."

"We'll go soon." Jack looked at her, his eyes black in the soft lighting.

Sam's insides quivered at the velvet quality his voice had taken on.

He leaned over, nuzzling her hair affectionately, her cheek pressed to his shoulder.

A surge of utter love took her so off guard her knees trembled slightly.

"Jack?"

"Carter."

"Did you…ever just know that we'd ever get to this point someday?"

He was silent for a long minute. "Yep." He finally said simply and with an uncharacteristic openness. "Why?"

"I think I did too. Even if I pretended I didn't for awhile." She stopped and leaned with her back against the wall. Jack easily settled a hand by her head, the other in his pocket. Their eyes met and held as minutes flew by.

He finally tugged her up off the wall, and placed a short searing kiss on her lips, striding purposefully towards the house. Only to bite back a groan as, mere feet from the door back into house, a sugared voice called out. "Oh! Yoo-hoo! General O'Neill!"

Jack looked about a second from growling. Sam hid her wry laugh in a cough.

"Yes?" He said testily turning to face his favorite black-haired guest.

She fluttered her eyelashes. "I was just hoping you'd introduce us to your friend." Sam almost lost control when she saw the way Jack's jaw twitched ever so slightly in amused irritation.

The simpering girl continued, knowing full well who Sam was. "Now, tell me, is she your daughter General?" Clearly hoping for a big reaction.

Jack wolfishly smiled back at the woman. "Nope. She's not. She's my wife."

Jack stopped and smiled at Sam who spoke up then. "What a compliment! Jack, honey? Did you hear that?! You just made my night…" She stopped and cocked her head. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…"

But the girl was already turning on heel. Jack just tugged Sam's elbow and they went to say their goodbyes and muttered "Daughter? What is _that_?"

Sam snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The break of dawn found Sam lying gasping next to Jack, who was struggling to regain his own air supply. He reached over and pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in the curve of her neck. Her body was singing, heart bursting.

When she thought of what they almost missed out on…she felt cold. Yet at the same time she knew this was the only way things could have played out. She was never one to believe in fate as a scientist. But in her years at the SGC and the things she'd seen there, combined with their explosive meeting and subsequent acquaintance, she felt (despite the scientist in her yowling at the thought) that just about anything was possible.

He chuckled against her skin sending a whispered aftershock through her. "You're giving me a headache."

Sam hit him with a pillow, eliciting a half moan half chuckle. He nipped her shoulder in retaliation.

"Ass."

She could hear the smug smile in his voice. "Yup."

"Clown."

"Uh huh."

"Jerk." Her breath hitched as his teeth scraped a tendon.

"Mmmhmph." His words were lost in her skin.

"Insatiable caveman."

"Flatterer." His tongue flicked her skin.

She giggled. "Mule."

He rolled them so they were eye to eye.

_"Scientist!" _He growled deliberately.

She smiled wickedly. "Wanna test a theory?"

The next sound heard was a breathy moan.

"Sweet."


End file.
